Ice has long been used for various commercial and domestic demands. In the domestic context, ice makers are typically located in a freezer portion of a refrigerator. In the commercial context, large quantities of ice can be made by an ice machine for storage in a bin.
In both the commercial and domestic context, there is typically a machine or component, such as an ice machine, that produces ice, and a bin that collects and stores the ice that the machine or component produces. The ice machine or component can continuously produce ice until it receives a signal or is otherwise instructed to stop producing ice. In some instances, the ice machine or component can receive the signal from some type of sensor that detects the level of ice in the bin.
There are many types of conventional ice level-detecting sensors. One general category includes a sensor that can detect the level of ice by a mechanical means, for example, as shown in some or all of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,400; 3,911,691; 4,662,182; 4,966,008; and 4,993,232. In general, this type of sensor can include an element that rotates or otherwise moves when the ice exceeds a certain level, and the movement generates a signal transmitted to the ice machine to stop making ice.
There are other types of conventional level-detecting sensors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,234 relates to a temperature sensor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,484 relates to an ultrasonic sensor; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,996 relates to a photo-detector sensor.
One problem with conventional sensors and sensing-type devices is that condensation can collect on the sensor, thus prohibiting or otherwise inhibiting the sensor from signaling the ice machine to cease ice production. When ice production is not regulated, the ice bin can overflow and ice can be wasted. For example, in the sensor shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,996, condensation can form on the lens of the light source, which could prohibit or otherwise inhibit the light source from emitting light. Another problem is that melted water can drip into the sensor and cause an electrical malfunction. Furthermore, many conventional sensors, particularly thermostat and some mechanical-type sensors, can be unreliable. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,234 relates to an ice level-detecting apparatus for ice-making machines and more particularly to a holder assembly for holding the temperature sensor element of a thermostat of an ice level-detecting apparatus. In particular, thermostat-type sensors can erroneously detect levels because thermostats may respond to cold air during the ice making operation cycle, or to cold radiation emitted from ice stored in an associated ice storage bin. Such responses to indicia unrelated to the level within the ice bin can make these types of conventional sensors unreliable.
Moreover, many conventional sensors are difficult to install and/or remove from an ice storage bin or ice machine, thereby increasing maintenance and repair costs.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods for providing an ice storage bin control sensor and housing.